Anko in the Forest
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested. Anko goes to the forest of death, unaware of the beasts that will be joining her. [Masturbation, bestiality, semi-rape, submission.]


**Wow. Down the Rabbit Hole: Good Ending still holds the record for the most votes received by a fic, but this now holds the vote for the most votes received in such a short amount of time. Guess people really wanna see Anko get semi-raped by a gorilla, wolf, and a leopard. I can't imagine why ;) I'm so proud of my sinful little readers.**

* * *

Anko did enjoy her job to an extent, there was no question about that. Come on, she got paid to torture genins who's only offense had been the hope of becoming a jounins. It was a teacher's dream come true. Not to mention that with how close she was to the forest of death, she had free reign of the place whenever she needed a break and could manage to get away for a little excitement.

Whenever dealing with students or even other ninja on her own level started getting on her nerves, Anko would just slip away and go for a little adventure through the forest, darting at break neck speeds through the trees and battling whatever giant animal monsters happened to get in her way. It was good fun.

But Anko was in the mood for a different kind of fun at the moment, and after finding herself a seat on one of the massive tree-branches that was closer to the size of a street lane, she had down on it with her back pressed against the tree itself and began to remove her clothes.

Anko had gone far too long without any pleasure, and an adrenaline rush could only distract her for so long. Usually when she needed this, she would just use the bathroom in the school or wait until it was time to go home like anyone else, but she couldn't resist the dangerous thrill of getting off high up in the trees in the forest of death. She knew that, even with her pants down, literally in this case, she was more than capable of taking down anything in the forest that tried to jump her while she was pleasing herself, but the thrill of it was still there, and Anko even began to get excited by imagining dozens of angry beasts at the base of the tree, all trying to climb up to attack her while she got herself off.

It occurred to Anko as she removed her panties that she had essentially become the world's most literal interpretation of a danger slut, and she wasn't sure if she was proud or ashamed. In the end, she decided she simply didn't give a fuck, and finished undressing.

Once she was completely naked, her clothes folded neatly and placed on the adjacent branch so she would be able to grab her clothes and go if need be, she said back down on the branch, laid her back against the tree, and began warming herself up. She started off slowly, just running her hands along her skin, caressing her body delicately. She moved one hand to her chest, beginning to gently grope her breasts while her other hand moved between her legs and began to grind its palm against her slit.

Paradoxical as she knew it sounded, Anko always thought of herself and her body as separate things when masturbating, which was possibly just her way of justifying how into it she got, as she seemed to take getting herself off as a personal challenge instead of simply a means to get more pleasure. She enjoyed foreplay with herself, and she even enjoyed teasing herself until she gave in. She tried not to dwell too much on the fact that she would techniqually be giving into herself, as such thoughts just complicated things and made them much less sexy.

Her fingers found and began to tease her nipples, pinching and tugging them gently, causing Anko to moan and rub her moistening lower lips harder with her other hand. Anko resisted the urge to jam her fingers into her pussy and start fucking herself savagely like her body was demanding she do within minutes. She would not give into her body's demands, she was the one in charge.

So she continued teasing, trailing her fingertips along the edges of her pussy and thumbing her clit while the other hand continued to play with her nipples like they were stress toys. Anko refused to give herself the pleasure she needed so badly, making herself teeter on the brink. It was hell, and she loved every second of it.

She kept going for a full ten minutes before the rising tension was too much and she came from the teasing alone, crying out as she soaked her fingers. Anko laid back, bringing her wet fingers to her mouth and licking them clean before moving them back between her legs. Now it was time to get rough, and really start fucking herself up.

However, unknown to Anko, her moaning, as well as the scent of her juices when she came, were traveling much farther throughout the forest than she thought. This combination of sound and smell became like a beacon, attracting three very aggressive animals to her. Anko didn't even notice them at first. Her eyes were shut tight as four fingers rammed knuckle deep into both her pussy and her tight, eager ass. The sight only made the animals more hungry for her.

They waited however, allowing her to continue pleasing herself until she came again, letting out another wave of that intoxicating aroma. After licking both hands clean, Anko finally noticed the animals around her.

There was a leopard on the branch in front of her, a wolf on the branch to the left, and an ape in the branches above her. All three were clearly zeroed in on Anko, and she could sense the aggression they were giving off, but what threw her off was how none of them seemed remotely prepared to actually attack her. As the leopard drew closer, she took note of his long, hard member, and realized that they weren't there to fight her.

Anko grinned, moving her hands and spreading her legs. She knew that the animals really didn't care that she was up for it, and would most certainly try to fuck her regardless of whether she was willing or not, but Anko enjoyed knowing that she could still take action if she wanted. The leopard placed his two front paws on the tree above Anko's head, thrusting into her pussy with one hard movement of his hips.

After Anko's fun with herself earlier, her pussy was slick enough that the leopard's large member was able to push in relatively easily. Unlike most of the animals in the forest of death, this animal was relatively normal in size. Granted, that still made it's member absurdly large in comparison to Anko herself, but she was always prepared for a challenge.

What she had not been prepared for were the spikes lining the base of the leopard's cock.

They were just small barbs really, and if Anko had done any research on them, she would have known full well that most all felines had small spines along the base of their cocks. Anko had never done any research on felines however, and was entirely unprepared.

 **(No, fucking seriously, it's completely true, look it up.)**

"W-wait a second." Anko yelped in pain as she felt the spines jam into her extremely sensitive slit. Anko was still enjoying it, but this was a bit rougher than she'd been prepared for, and it was clear that the leopard had zero intention of stopping now. If anything, the big cat started thrusting harder into her as Anko started to squirm beneath him.

Anko grit her teeth, trying to ignore the pain and continue moving her hips against the leopard's, trying to make him cum fast so she could get away from the cock barbs, as she would hence forth refer to them as. Unfortunately, the leopard kept it up for another twenty minutes, and was showing no sighs on stopping at that point either.

Anko made one brief attempt to make the leopard get off of her, and received a slash across the face. Anko yelped in pain, feeling the pain cut through her body as she felt a trickle of blood run down her face from the cut going across her cheek. Strangely, Anko began moaning more after this.

She couldn't quite explain why, but Anko was actually starting to enjoy the pain, or rather, she begun to enjoy submitting to leopard. Something about giving in, letting the larger creature take her over, had started to thrill Anko terribly. Anko was more glad no than ever that this had happened, as she would never have discovered this kink in her normal sex life. When with men, Anko was well known for her apparent hatred of being even slightly submissive with her partner. When Anko was having sex with a guy, she was in charge. End of discussion.

But here, Anko couldn't imagine enjoying this more. She found herself wanting the leopard to strike her again, maybe even bite her. Unfortunately, the leopard did so such thing, but did continue to jam it's spined base against her pussy as she fucked her hard for another twenty minutes before cumming with a variable roar, firing a massive load of seed into her body.

Now satisfied, the leopard pulled out, and left the tree branch, caring none for what became of Anko next.

Anko only had about five minutes to rest before the wolf jumped over from the other branch to the one she was on now. Anko shifted her position, getting on her fours in a position the figured would logically be the best for the wolf.

The wolf was in fact larger than a normal wolf, standing about a foot shorter than a full grown horse. Under normal circumstances, Anko would have been a tad bit hesitant over taking something of that size, but after her time with the leopard, she was eager to try out this large beast's cock.

And he was quite fond of her as well, as he stood over her and lined his cock up to her still hot pussy. He jerked his hips forward, penetrating her hard. Anko cried out, loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out by this savage wolf. And wolf began pumping his hips in a hard, steady pace. The force of his thrusts actually pressed Anko's face against the bark of the tree, and only got rougher as the wolf kept going.

Anko tried to keep up with the speed of the wolf'd thrusts, but between the power the wolf was pounding her with, and the energy she'd already lost from her time with the leopard, Anko simply couldn't keep up. This seemed to displease the wolf, and he growled, warning Anko. Anko did speed up her hips, but couldn't match the wolf. The wolf seemed to take this as a sign of defiance, which absolutely did not fly with wolves. He barked into Anko's ear, her final warning to do as he requested or face the consequences.

Again, Anko did in fact pick up the pace, but she was just too weak at this point to keep up with the power of the wolf. Seeing that Anko was still disobeying him, and needing to show her who exactly was in charge, the wolf bit down on her shoulder, sinking it's large fangs into soft flesh. Anko screamed, "FUCK YES~!"

She'd cum several times with the leopard, but here, Anko could swear she came several times at once. But even that didn't compare to the intensity of the pleasure/pain Anko got when the wolf's cock started to swell up, knotting inside of Anko. At first, Anko didn't think it would make much of a difference. She had seriously underestimated how much the size increased with knotting.

Her screams of ecstasy could be heard by all corners of the forest of death.

Anko collapses, her stomach extended from her body ever so slightly from the excess amount of cum filling her stomach. The ninja woman laid there, panting hard as the cum leaked from her pussy, the wolf left her behind. Anko didn't even notice the ape until it grabbed her and lifted her up.

Anko barely had time to finish processing what was happening when the ape slammed her down onto its cock. Anko groaned, too drained of all her energy to cry out at this point. The ape thrust up into Anko, causing her to bounce on his cock. The ape lifted Anko's legs up as high as they could go, and a little bit further, sending even more pain through her legs, which would most certainly be sore later.

The ape used his own natural strength, along with the force of gravity, to try and get as deep into Anko as she could. But this ape was nearly twice the size of a normal ape, and after a straight half hour, Anko was still only ten inches down, which was barley half his length. The ape put all of his strength into trying to hilt himself inside her, not seeming to grasp the fact that it was not physically possible for him to do so.

This only served to make the ape even more aggressive, and he spent the next forty minutes desperately hammering into Anko as hard as he could until he finally managed to reach his climax. By that point Anko was essentially a boneless pile of meat, and gave no response to the ape pulling out of her, putting her down on the branch, and cumming several buckets of hot seed across her entire body, essentially giving her a one man bukkake (one ape bukkake?).

Satisfied, the ape swung down from the branch. Anko just laid there, her eyes glazed over, her body covered head to toe in ape spunk, her tongue lulling out, and her body so satisfied she was unsure if she would ever get horny again. If she did though, she knew for a fact that no normal man would be enough for her, not anymore. She would have to make trips to the forest of death a regular occasion from now on.

* * *

 **And that my friends is a wrap on this request fic! So what do you think? Did I go too far with it? Not far enough? What kind of animals would you have liked to see in this fic, or what other kind of bestiality one-shot would you like to see? And were you horrified to learn that cats have spiked dicks?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
